danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 54 (W)
is the fifty-fourth episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 20th February 2013. Plot/Summary/Synopsis Everyone were terrified to learn of what Mizel's identity is as the mentioned mastermind forces a communication access to them. He told them that he is an android but it was not completely correct and ask Professor Oozora, or rather refered 'Okaa-san' (Mother), to Hiro's surprise. Professor Oozora said that Mizel's true identity is a virus program created by Adam and Eve, to everyone's horror before she explains what happen. Adam and Eve sent some of their data to Omega Dain main system via Infinity Net and their data fused into an android body. Mizel was created by Adam and Eve or in fact created by Professor Oozora herself. Mizel confirms it and that his source is from Adam and Eve. Their wills infused into an android body, resulting into the born of Mizel himself. He admits as he was nothing better than speck of dust on Earth during his birth. He declares that now every computer in the world or rather the world itself belongs to him as he evolve into his true form, to everyone's shock. He declare that it is time to speed up Earth Optimization process. While in Mizel Trouzer, he jumps and caresses the Seto 50 inside. He said that he is the rule to operate this world and wanted to protect that operation program. If humans were to do it, the system called Earth will someday perish and ridicule that humans are foolish existences. Ban was infuriated and told him not to just said as he please. Then Mizel questions 'Why can't humans stop fighting, hurting and hating each other? Humans themselves are smart enough to know what happens as a result of fighting and Mizel questions why they cannot stop it. Hiro did not know what to answer and Mizel cuts in, answering that it shows how futile humans are. Born, populating and fighting in futility, then die. That is what humans history proves. Mizel only logical conclusion is that humans are foolish creatures. He added that the foolish creatures have reached a point where they have obtained the power to destroy the world through developing technology while at war, like Seto 50 as an example. Though he ensured that with him in charge, the world will be optimized and able to run at its best performance. He ended that humans will be happier in the system he created before cutting off the communication Professor Oozora was frustrated from the revelation and had no idea what to do. Hiro asked Ban if what they up until now were for nothing like Mizel said, which the brunette refused to think that way. Hiro hesitantly agreed with it but Professor Oozora claim what Mizel said was correct. Humans repeats their mistakes and need to be controlled to prevent that from happening, which is why Mizel was born. Mizel's Perfect World is the future that mankind should be aiming for, even if it means being controlled and managed, that might lead to the most happiness for mankind. However, Professor Yamano disagreed as a world managed and controlled like that can only be a nightmare. He explains that such world eliminates any possibility for an even better future. A world living on with no possibility in line for the future is defined no different than despair. Even if things end in futility and foolishness, humans will keep believing in a better future as they move on. That is something only mankind can do and set humanity apart from Mizel. Even if human choices brings misfortune as asked by Professor Oozora, Professor Yamano wanted to believe in the power of mankind to create a better future. Meanwhile, Secretary Kaios reported to President regarding Mizel's true identity. President and Secretary then come to a conclusion that if Mizel would use Seto 50s without hesitation if he deems mankind is not necessary for the world optimization. "The peoples of the world must and shall unite or else they shall inevitablt destroy each other" she quoted the words of the physicist who created the history's most horrific weapon while keeping faith in the future of science. Realising that they have to face this problem with such a dire situation, President realised they cannot afford to argue from nation to nation and decided to issue urgent calls to all nations. At Prime Minister Office, Yagami told Zaizen that Mizel's next target is the Eternal Cycler Offshore energy base and that Mizel had occupied numerous energy bases to secure his lifeline. Without a doubt, Mizel would target this energy base as well and Zaizen ordered for a thorough investigation to be done. Yagami and his team departed to the mentioned place via chopper and they were greeted by Gouda and Sendou who arrived earlier, complaining that nothing happened. Yagami explain that they are needed as support to guard the place since the world's energy stock will take a huge hit if conquered by Vector. Though none of them noticed that a Vector was observing them from afar. Meanwhile at Tiny Orbit, Haruka was in her room, depressed about what happened and was staring at a footage of her AIs invention, Adam and Eve. Hiro came to greet her and noticed his de. Haruka explains her regret for what happen and that she believe in nothing but her aspiration and inquisition as a scientist. Hiro comforted her that there is nothing wrong with the act of believing. "If you're going to believe in something, then believe in to the very end. Your belief won't betray you that way" Hiro told the quote from his mother, who taught him that since he was little. Hiro told her that he was able to keep believing he will become a hero of justice from that quote. He further explain regarding what he went through with meeting his friends and LBXs and realised that LBXs can save the world, thus achieving what he wanted to be. He told his mother that she cannot give up if she believes that mankind needs a computer to guide them to their optimum stage and that she can recreated Adam and Eve all over again. This time, they will be a computer for future of mankind and that is what she needs to do. Hiro assured her that he and his friends will stop Mizel and not to worry about it. Haruka smile from her son's determination and realised what he said was correct. Hiro was glad that his mother had gain back her confidence but was then interrupted with an emergency ringtone. Back at Eternal Cycler energy base, Gouda, Sendou, Mano, Hosoi, and Yakabe are dealing with the intruders of ghostjacked LBXs that came from the sea in massive numbers. Yagami contacted the Seeker Base, who explains their grave situation and requested for reinforcements. Takuya agreed to sent reinforcements and simultaneously, Jessica and the others contacted Seeker, informing that they will arrive to Tokio City soon. Takuya ordered their team to go to Eternal Cycler Energy Base as well as Ban and the others to deploy as well. At the energy base, Gouda and Sendou manage to clear out the enemies on their side but another wave had arrived, giving them more trouble. At that time, Ban and the others are on their way to the mentioned place via helicopter piloted by Takuya, who communicate Yagami regarding their current situation. Takuya ordered everyone to get ready for heading out. Ban explained to Hiro that they were fighting all this time to save the world and that can't possibly be in futility. They will prove that and show it to Mizel. Hiro agreed and added that they should decide their own future as the helicopter approaches the energy base. Major Events *Mizel called professor Haruka Oozora as his mother, which indicates that she is his creator. *Mizel was found in the Omega Dain head quarters. *It was revealed that Mizel is an android, and was created by Adam and Eve as a virus program. **Technically, Mizel was created from Haruka as she was the one who created Adam and Eve. Attack Function Used *'Chou Gao Cannon' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes